Kagome's New Love
by neko-chan999
Summary: What happens when an innocent miko runs away from the hanyou that was supposed to protect her? What happens when she runs into the oh-so-hot mercinary?
1. Chapter 1 A close encounter

**

* * *

**

**Neko-chan:Ohayo!!!**

**Inuyasha:Whaddya gonna do to me???!!!**

**Neko-chan:*teenie tiny voice*I might kill you...**

**Inuyasha:WHAT YOUR GONNA KILL ME?!?!?!?!**

**Neko-chan:Kagome!!!!**

**Kagome:INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha:AUGH*plummits to the ground***

**Neko-chan:Yay!!!!!**

**Inuyasha:*spits out dirt*I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!**

**Neko-chan:AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Shippo:Neko-chan doesn't own Inuyasha or any charaters.**

**Neko-chan:*running* If I did I would make the big bucks*cries* too bad I don't**

**

* * *

**Sango and Miroku where cuddling together around the fire for warmth.

While Kagome and Inuyasha were well...

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!!!"yelled Kagome.

...acting normally

"Feh,"fehed Inuyasha

"YOU WENT TO SEE KIKYOU WHEN YOU PROMISED NOT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"hollared Kagome.

"Inuyasha is in a tight situation inbetween Kagome and Kikyou."said Shippo and Miroku at the same time to Sango.

"YA SO I LOVE HER!!!!"yelled Inuyasha.

"HEH!!!!"replied everyone exept Inuyasha in unison.

Kagome had tears in her eyes now."_Nooo he doesn't love me.I always knew he loved Kikyou but i didn't know it would hurt so much" _thought Kagome.

Kagome ran as fast as she could into the forest leaving only her stuff and her bewildered friends unable to understand what just happened.

* * *

To Kagome

"SHIT!!!!"yelled Kagome.

"I'm lost"said Kagome.

"hehehe"laughed a mysterous voice.(A/N kinda creepy eh?)

"Who's there?"asked Kagome_ "Good job left your arrows at camp"_.

Kagome was Bankotsu.

* * *

To the mutt

"Kagome!!!!"Inuyasha started sniffing growled.

"Bankotsu"he said with venom in his voice. He started running deeper into the woods.

* * *

To Kagome

"So if it Isn't Inutrasha's wench"said Bankotsu.

"I AM NOT HIS WENCH"yelled Kagome.

"Fiesty aren't we?" said the oh-so-sexy merecary.

Kagome sighed."What do you want?"

"Naraku told me to kidnap you and use you to find jewel shards"Bankotsu explained cockily.

"You know he's just gonna kill you in the end?" asked Kagome in a worried expression.

"I know I might as well have some fun along the way."said Bankotsu_ "So she cares about my well being eh?"_

Kagome backed up.

* * *

To Inutrasha (A/N i ment that)

_"I'm coming Kagome,just last a little longer."_ thought Inuyasha.(A/N that sounded soooooooo wrong)

* * *

To Kagome

Bankotsu grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Suddenly Inuyasha ran out of the bushes and punched him in the face. Bankotsu rubbed his jaw.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT MUTTFACE!!!!"yelled Bankotsu.

Bankotsu relized Kagome was unconsious._"Crap"_he thought.

"So finally decided to get your wench back Inutrasha?"said Bankotsu flashing one of his famous smirks.

"DON'T CALL HER A WENCH"yelled Inuyasha taking out his tetsuiga(A/N did i spell it right????)

Bankotsu held out his abnormally large sword named Banryu.

"Prepare to die Inutrasha!"yelled the hot mercenary.

"YA AS IF!"yelled the enraged mutt.

Bankotsu dropped the uncouncious girl on the ground rather roughly.

Inuyasha charged at the mercenary.

Bankotsu blocked his attack and Inuyasha was thrown back a couple feet.

Inuyasha growled.

Bankotsu chuckled "Are you sure you can handle my attacks you weak mutt?"

"Feh of course I can."said Inuyasha.

"Well let's see about that." said Bankotsu.

Inuyasha used the Wind Scar.

Bankotsu deflected the attack with ease.

"Heh you can't even touch me." bragged Bankotsu.

Inuyasha went straight for him._"If I can get his jewel shards he'll die"_thought inuyasha.

_"He's gonna get my shards eh? Well let's see about that"_thought Bankotsu.

Bankotsu deflected him right as he reached for his shards.

Inuyasha was flung back a couple feet.

"Dammit." cursed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's vision was getting blurry.

Bankotsu went straight for him and punched him in the face.

Inuyasha was knocked out.

Bankotsu kicked him a couple feet away.

Inuyasha's heart 1 beat 2 beat then zero.

* * *

**Neko-chan:Finally done.**

**Inuyasha:YOU KILLED ME?!**

**Neko-chan:Yes**

**Bankotsu:correction I did.**

**Shippo:BYE!!!!PLZ REVEIW!!!**

**Neko-chan:sorry if it sucked im a begginner.**

* * *


	2. Thier First Kiss

**Neko-chan:I'm back!**

**Inuyasha: Why did you kill me?**

**Neko-chan:Because I can.**

**Inuyasha:*growls***

**Shippo:Inuyasha is just being a sore loser.**

**Kagome:What happened?**

**Bankotsu: I killed Inutrasha.**

**Inuyasha:*growls***

**Neko-chan:Shippo please do the disclaimer.**

**Shippo:Neko-chan doesn't own Inuyasha.**

**Neko-chan:It is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.(I think)**

**Inuyasha:*chases after Neko-chan***

**Neko-chan:*running*I hope you enjoy the new chappy of Kagome's New Love!!****

* * *

** Bankotsu carried Kagome bridal style and set her down on the ground. He Then tied her up near a tree. BAnkotsu went to go search for firewood and food.

To the rest of the Inu-group:

"Let's go look for Kagome and Inuyasha." said Shippo nervously.

"Let's start in the morning"said Miroku(the perverted monk).

"All right" said Sango, who was nervous of her friend.

To Bankotsu:

30 minutes after he left:

He had two DEAD ribbits in his hand.

Bankotsu started the fire and started cleaning the ribbits.

Kagome woke up at the smell of food.

"Bankotsu?"said a confused Kagome.

"Yes"answered Bankotsu.

"What happened to Inuyasha?"said Kagome.

"I killed him said Bankotsu.

"WHAT YOU KILLED HIM???????!!!!!!!"yelled Kagome.

Bankotsu nodded and continued making thier dinner.

"What are you going to do with me?"asked Kagome.

"I need to get your shards,use you to find more jewel fragments, and to give you to Naraku."answered Bankotsu.

"Oh"said Kagome.

Soon thier dinner was ready.

"How am I supposed to eat tied up?" asked Kagome.

"I'll feed you so you won't escape or I could just kill you." answered Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stared feeding Kagome.

Soon they were done.

Kagome fell asleep Bankotsu right next to her.

* * *

In the morning Kagome's back hurt A LOT(A/N I put this here because earlier this day my back hurt soooooooo much)

"OW"said Kagome._"Bankotsu is still asleep"_thought Kagome.

She was bored so she sat there and waited for 2 minutes.

Soon Bankotsu woke up.

"Time to go shard hunting"he said as he untied her.

"Okay" said Kagome.

Bankotsu helped her up and held onto her arm the whole time.

Unfortunatly she started to fall but he caught her, but she fell her lips millimeters away from his.

Soon he broke the gap inbeetween their lips.

Kagome(by instinct) wrapped her arms around his neck_."Dang,he's a good kisser_."she thought.

Bankotsu stated to lick her lips begging for entrance and she let him in.

Bankotsu's tongue danced with hers for a couple of minutes and they broke panting for air.

"That was fun*pant*"said Kagome.

"I know*pant* you too"said Bankotsu.

"We should start now" said Kagome.

"Okay let's" said Bankotsu still holding her arm.

* * *

To the inu-group

"I smell Inuyasha's blood"said Shippo.

"HUH IS HE OKAY"said Sango.

"I don't know" said Shippo.

"whch way do we go?"asked Miroku.

Shippo pointed East.

"Let's go"said Sango.

* * *

**Neko-chan: Sorry Inuyasha I said I might kill him and I did.**

**Inuyasha:*on a leash* Why?**

**Neko-chan:cuz i wanted too*sticks out tongue***

**Shippo:Neko-chan brought in another friend.**

**everyone:WHO????**

**Niki-chan:me**

**Shippo:This is Niki-chan Neko-chan's......friend.**

**Neko-chan:yup**

**Neko-chan:She might be in the next chappy.**

**Niki-chan:Yay.**

**Shippo:Bankotsu will you plz?**

**Bankotsu and Kagome:PLZ RATE AND REVEIW,BYE!!!!!**

**Niki-chan:see you next chappy! :)**


	3. Her Eyes

**Neko-chan: I am soooo sorry! Its been what? Years? Well I've been really really busy so please forgive.**

**Niki-chan: she going to publish a chapter every week at around Wednesday.**

**Neko-chan: like I said in the previous chapter, Niki-chan's going to be in this time.**

**Shippo: Neko-chan owns nothing. Except for the plot.**

With Sango and everyone:

"Hey I see something up ahead," said Sango. "Let's hurry up."

The group walked a little farther to realize it was what used to be Inuyasha, but was now a maggot-covered red lump.

"Ugh. What is that? It's rancid," hissed Sango.

"It looks like….. wait…..a sword…..red kimono…..dog ears! SANGO! This th-this is…er was Inuyasha," Miroku yelled.

Sango gasped and started sobbing and Shippo started mumbling something about not being strong enough.

Miroku started to pick up the former half-demon.

"He needs a proper burial," he said hastily.

"R-r-right,"Sango said in between sobs.

With Bankotsu and Kagome:

"_WHAT WAS I THINKING? I LET THE GUY WHO KILLED THE GUY I …..er…LIKED KISS ME!"_ thought Kagome angrily.

"Hey. Oldie and wench," said an angry, yet immature and childish voice said.

Suddenly a short and young-looking girl that looked about 13 jumped down from a tree.

She had glowing red eyes and hair that reached her knees. Her blood-red kimono only reached to about her knees and she had a sword at either side of her hips.

Kagome noticed that the girl looked no taller than 5"2.

"Uhhh…..Who are you?" Kagome asked timidly.

The young girl cackled like an evil scientist that just created a zombie. "R-really? You d-don't kn-know me?" the girl said in between laughs.

Kagome and Bankotsu shook their heads.

"Well if you guys REALLY don't know me, my name is Nikama. You don't need to know anything else," the teen said.

"What do ya want elf?" Bankotsu said irritably.

A vein pooped in her head. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING ELF, BUB? YOU WANNA FIGHT, HUH? DO YA?" Nikama said.

"No Ms. Uhhh err Nikama was it? We just want to get by," Kagome interrupted.

"Oh ya, do you guys know a demon named Naraku? The guy didn't apologize for his sins. So. He. Will. Pay," the girl said evilly.

Bankotsu sighed. "No one knows where the bastard is."

The girl cursed under her breath. "Well have a good day."

Then, as sudden as she appeared she disappeared.

"Let's go wench," Bankotsu sighed.

With the inu-gang

"Ugh. How are the clouds so dark? It's been sunny all day," Shippo complained.

"I don't feel so hot you guys….." Sango whined. All of a sudden, a purple gas went around the group.

A loud, evil cackling came above the group. "Hmm, the mercenary isn't as useless as I first thought…..Maybe I'll keep him around a bit longer.

At an unknown location:

"Found you, bitch," an evil prepubescent voice said. A loud cackling filled the surrounding areas with fear and terror.

**Neko-chan: I am so sorry about this chapter being so short. I know it looks rushed, I wrote this at midnight.**

**Niki-chan: You guys will see more of me in the next chappy!**

**Neko-chan: Kagome if you please,**

**Kagome and Bankotsu: Please R&R!**

**Neko-chan: Please tell me if I improved, because I think I did, no flames please!**


End file.
